wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The blood on the walls
Disclaimer: see TheSandWing's user page. Do not edit or plagrise WIP DO NOT EVEN SPELLCHECK EDIT OR EDIT GRAMMAR!!! NO EDITING!!! Abbreviations for names: Hematite= Hm Straight-Aim: S-A United= U Diamond Spray= DmS Chapter One: Straight-Aim Straight-Aim tried to keep her scales their usual calm, dignified silver, and stop from screaming at the same time. She didn't succeed at either. Her scales turned green and she emitted a strangled squawk. By the time her roommate Hematite arrived, she had gotten her stuff in the cubbyhole and was waiting outside, her scales plain and calm. "Hi. Hematite, right? I left my key inside when I went to the restroom, and I was hoping you could let me in." That was a lie to get out of the room. Straight-Aim had purposely left her key in plain sight on her bed. "Sure. What's your name again? I'm certain I know it... Grandeur!" "No, that's my... inofficial Grandmother, you might say. Everyone says how much I look like her." "Ah, that must be it. I saw her speak once, at some Hatch-day thing. I played with a dragonet called... um... Aimstraight?...FarAim?...-" "Straight-Aim?" I asked. This dragonet's train of thought was making me dizzy. "YES!!!! THAT'S IT!!! HOW DID YOU KNOW? ARE YOU ACTUALLY A NIGHTWING???" "Okay, first of all, I'm Straight-Aim, and I guessed that because I played with a GeodeWing at my younger siblings' hatch-ceremony, but the GeodeWing was named Fossil for some reason... And I'm half NightWing." "I was Sooooo shy back then I called myself Fossil." "You, shy?" I asked, somewhat rudely, because I really had no idea what was happening, and I get rude when I'm confused. Luckily, she didn't pick up on my rudeness. "But, anyways, let's go in." As soon as we stepped inside, we both screamed, attacked by a torrent of anger, hate and fear. I couldn't see, or hear, I was certain that I was going to die. I collapsed onto the floor and knew nothing more. The next day I awoke in a strange room, with a strange dragon staring at me. "Oh! You're finally awake!" She chirped. "You kind of scared us, with you and your friend passing out on us like that." I realised where I was. The nurse's office. "Where's Hematite?" I asked. the effort nearly made me pass out. "Oh, your little friend?" I nodded. "She recovered yesterday and is now in class." Class? Yesterday? The Nurse must have seen the confusion on my face because she said "You were out all of yesterday and most of today, too. Class already started. Now try to rest some more." I immediately fell asleep. Chapter Two: Hematite After the agony seized me, I knew it Wouldn't stop anytime soon, so I grabbed an animus- touched piece of hematite that obeyed whoever it was bestowed upon, and used it to knock myself and Straight-Aim out without hurting us. Less than five minutes later, I awoke and was deemed fit to go to school (we had arrived a few hours early to set up), as long as I spent the night in the nurse's office. I went to classes, waiting for Straight-Aim to show up. The next day, I did the same. She still didn't show up. That night I slept in our dorm-room-prison-cell, and my dreams were plagued by screams and bloodstained washing over the walls. I awoke in the middle of the night, and, knowing I couldn't fall asleep, started writing a letter to my best friend other than Straight-Aim, Aaria, a letter. About five minutes later, I heard a scream. I jolted out of bed, shouting, "what is it?", but no one had screamed. Later in the night I heard more screaming, Joined by a voice pleading, 'Don't do it!" A second voice said; "Oh, but I will..." Near dawn, a bloody SeaWing without a head ran from a SandWing with a snake sinking it's teeth into her leg. The SeaWing, in his/her/it's haste, ran straight through me, leaving me feeling as if I had been spinning in a circle for hours. I did'nt scream, knowing it was no use. I thought I was going insane. Chapter Three: Straight-Aim On the third day since school started, I was deemed well enough to go to class. In the middle of math, a sword flew through the air towards the teacher. All of a sudden, my uncle Jambu appeared out of nowhere, in all of his blinding pinkness and caught the sword. No one else seemed surprised, though some dragons were scared. Uncle Jambu threw the sword back where it came from (Not exactly, a NightWing later told me, 3.5 inches lower), and a SkyWing fell through the window, clutching his bloody tail. This was how I learned that there have been assassination attempts at school already. Uncle Jambu turned invisible again, and I finished the school day without further incident. Chapter Four: United Death is everywhere here. I feel as if I bathed in it. My scales are crawling with disgust. It does not feel like this if natural death happens, either. This is murder, suicide and homicide. I take a step, and another vision of painful death hits me. This place is wrong. Chapter Five:S-A That night, after dinner, United and I walk to our dorm. On the way, a pale blue MoonWing with black eyes stops us and tells Hematite; "You're not going crazy," and continues down the hall. I shoot Hm a questioning glance, but she doesn't see it. We get ready for bed and fall asleep. I wake up to a SkyWing with a bloody knife standing over me. I scream and claw his face, but my claws pass right through him and he starts to dissolve. I grasp something just as he fades to nothingness, both mentally and physically. What I'm holding is a gemstone, and what I saw was the SkyWing was burnt to death, yet still alive... My scream woke up Hm, and she comes and asks me; "What did you see? A headless SeaWing? A SandWing with a snake on her ankle?" I say no, but it was eerily close to what I saw. The next morning we make posters questioning if anyone knows about the creatures we saw, or the gemstone. We offer a reward of gold to anyone who has true information. The next two days, we get notes asking to meet us the next time they can, and we schedule appointments until the next two weekends are booked solid. Hm has an animus touched piece of hematite that obeys her command, and she uses it to tell if the student or staff (the principal had info, too) is telling the truth. (the principal thought this was all a joke and made something up). If a dragon had fake information, we didn't pay them. Over the course of the next two weeks, We got two true stories, one from the strange MoonWing, whose name was Loona, and an IceWing named United. Loona was an Empath, and every night she felt terror from each dragon who slept in the ex-prison cells, and she thought that there were ghosts here. United told a similar tale, where she could feel how and where a dragon died, and get visions about it. According to her, many dragons had died here, and their spirits were angry. They both suggested they see a fortune teller. The four tried to find a fortune teller in the school to no avail. a few weeks passed, each night plagued by different ghosts for that was what they were. School started and Hm started a job at Prehistoric Pyrrhia. More dragonets came, and our 3 person cave now had... 3 people! (Wow, what a surprise!!!) Her name was Diamond Spray,and was half sky half ice and half seawing, and she could shoot cold water instead of fire or ice out of her mouth, and she experienced the same ghost thingie as us. Gradually, we realised if you grab the crystal from where the ghost's brain would be, they cease to exist. It was the fourth week of school, and we now had an impressive collection of gemstones. We thought that the ghosts would go away, but they were just replaced by other ghosts. Chapter Six: prologue S-A (about three months later, in November) Life really was boring for us for a while. Anyone who didn't experience it every day would not call it so, but to us three, it was. Then one night, they changed from annoying, if a little scary, specters that disappear when you grab their stones to material beings... Chapter Six: S-A We had decided on watches, where each of us fight the ghosts for a few hours, then wakes the next dragon, who does the same thing ect. I went first that night. It was quite quiet for about a half hour, which was usual, then the ghosts appeared. The first one was an IceWing sliced in half, so he spent half his time trying to reattach his back half. I got him easily, but there was something reminiscent of tearing through flesh as I reached into his brain and pulled out the stone. As he vanished, he seemed-deader than before. I know he's already dead, but he seemed even more dead than before. I dismissed that as silly, until the next one. The next one we call the assassin, because he seems more willing to try to kill us and we cannot kill him, he always gets away. I lunged at him, and hit his wing, and blood comes gushing out. He growls, and lunges at me. I don't flinch away, because he cannot touch me, and he bit my tail right on the vulnerable spot. I shriek, and wake up Hm and DmS, shouting "It's the assassin! And he can touch us!!" Diamond Spray wakes up immediately, as calm and composed as I had been before school started. Gradually, that had slipped away into my scales always showing my emotions. Hematite, however, is not as graceful at waking up. ".....fivemore........minutes..................." She groaned, and fell back asleep. Diamond Spray spat a stream of water at her, which woke her up finally. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)